Forbidden love is always the best kind
by phantoms-lover
Summary: thies is an Erik/Christine pairing,with a kinder erik a tougher christine and a vengeful Raoul love drama and violence rated m for sex ,language, and violence but epic story plz read and review
1. Chapter 1

Setting in down once more scene when Raoul is about to come in enjoy

Cpov

I walked out dressed in the wedding gown the phantom had forced upon me. Tears streamed down my face, where was Raoul why hadn't he come to save me. Furthermore wait barbaric fate am I being thrust upon.

I step out and see the phantom he was ragged and disheveled, but there was something more a sense of vulnerability. The man who a stricken fear into people's hearts, the creature who killed without a thought, was now vulnerable before me.

He looked up and pure love filled his eyes. Did he really care that much for me and I never gave him the time of day. NO what are you thinking Christine he kills he cares for no one he can't possibly love me.

He stepped forward and in barely a whisper said "oh my beautiful Christine". I took a step back "have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood" I took a breath "am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh". The phantoms expression hardened and he replied "That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me the joys of the flesh ...  
This face - the infection which poisons our love ... This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing ... A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing ... Pity comes too late - turn around  
and face your fate: an eternity of this before your eyes." He choked off with a sob. This poor man I don't even know what has happened to him he's lived in darkness and hate for so long that's all he's ever known. All he wanted was my love, I placed my hand on his shoulder "phantom please don't cry, I'm here with you beside you to hold you and to help you"

He began to straighten up and look into my eyes when he snapped his head to the right and said "wait I think my dear we have a guest, sir" I looked and it was him "Raoul" I gasped, but wait is he the one I seek does he even love me? The phantom ghosted over to where Raoul was with a sense over power. "Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!  
I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true - you have truly made my night!" Raoul responded"Free her! Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity? As these men yelled I stood quiet I had no control over my body I couldn't move. Your lover makes a passionate plea! The phantom sneered "I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion ..." the phantom stopped in his tracks " you sir are sadly mistaken…..i was hated and shunned even when I was small child…. Even by my mother I was hated…she sold me…..i was beaten and abused no one and I mean no one has shown me even the smallest bit of kindness… other than the woman standing behind me." the phantom almost growled "you have no idea what it's like to know that the woman you love loves someone else…. the light in your dark world wants to leave….. The reason for your existence could care less about you" I gasped silently he cared for me that much? I mean he practically idolized me he turned around to me and said "oh my Christine you may never know how much I love you I, when I hear your voice my heart pounds….when you speak of me my breath hitches when you still consider me as your angel….it makes my soul soar" I began crying this poor creature loved me with all his heart and I had been cruel to him unmasking him and hating him. In that very instant something snapped inside me…. I was only with Raoul because I was afraid at first but now I see I was meant to be with my phantom…my love. I stepped forward as did Raoul, but that went unnoticed, I whispered "pitiful creature of darkness….what kind of life have you known, god gave me courage to show you…..you are not alone" and I pressed my hands into my phantoms face and brought his lips to mine. Oooh it was like heaven existed in him and this kiss was merely a glimpse I looked up into my loves eyes once more and kissed his cheek and said " my sweet phantom I would give you my heart and soul but they were already yours" I stepped back with his hand in mine.

"Raoul I'm sorry I love you but not in the way you need… you don't love me I can see that now….find someone who loves you and you love them for you won't find love from me… my love is for my phantom". I looked to my side at my lives face donning a joyous smile. I stepped in Raoul's direction a few paces, his face full of disgust. "How can you love this beast?" he whispered then his voice becoming a yell " you bitch you're mine and I won't give you up". He reached his hand up and sapped me across my face I began falling into the lake. But the phantom was quicker. He snatched me in his arms and held me to his chest, and growled in Raoul's direction. "Get out of here you aren't welcome here, and how dare you lay a finger on her got out of here before…" I interrupted "let him go… I have hurt him so don't you too." My phantom gapped at me "but Christine he has harmed you… you can't expect me to" I interrupted yet again "please…for me" I whispered. He looked at Raoul who still looked half-mad and growled "go now". Raoul took one look at me then made a hasty retreat. I looked up at my love and realized we have a difficult time ahead of us, but I know our love will get us through

The phantom and I were still in a tight embrace watching Raoul's retreating form. "My angel we must get out of here" he look down at me with his amber eye "but why my love" I replied "Raoul won't give me up that easily and he will find us and kill you" I whispered the last few words. He breathed a sigh "you're right we must go there is an old friend of mine who lives on the outskirts of Paris we might be able to stay with him until we find a suitable home would that be alright love" I broke into a joyous smile "that would be wonderful, quickly now grab as much as you can and we will leave" he kissed my forehead and went into another room. I walked over to the giant organ and started grabbing sheets of music when I picked up a familiar piece without thought I started singing "Think of me think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try When you find, that once again you long to take your heart back, and be free if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me" a voice startled me I turned around to see me angel smirking "well however am I supposed to concentrate when I hear your gorgeous voice I the other room" he chuckled. I blushed "sorry here let me help you get your things" I put my head down and started walking toward the room he was previously in. "love don't be embarrassed you have the voice of an angel that I never tire of hearing sing whenever you please" I reached up and kissed his cheek "thank you but we must get ready to go" he laughed "okay lets go". Finally within a few hours we had gathered everything we could carry "love I must ask Madame Giry to fetch us a carriage I'll be back oh there is a dress in my chamber for you to change into" he bowed his head and swept out of the room.

I piddled slowly to the room taking my sweet time getting dressed. I walked over to a mirror and was admiring how nice I looked my black dress made my white skin even creamier looking and my hair was tied back with a black ribbon and soft pink blush adorned my face. All of a sudden a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, he kissed my neck and said "love we are ready to go" I smiled up at him and kissed on the lips. He put his arm securely around my waist and led my through the catacombs. Finally we had reached the back entrance of the opera house well what was left after the fire we quietly slipped into the carriage and I snuggled myself closer to my angel. Angel….hmm that's not really a name he must have a name. So out of nowhere I asked "what's your name" he looked down at me and said "Erik" I smiled "Erik what a nice name" he mumbled a thank you. "Erik" I whispered "yes" he said quietly "tell me about yourself I mean I just learned the name of the man I love I want to know more" his face hardened visibly "ok love but I can promise you it's not pretty" I nodded. He took in a deep breath and began his story.

"when I was born my father took one look at me and left…..forever he never came back. My mother very rarely spoke to me or even looked at me she made the housekeeper take care of me. The housekeeper beat me and spit on me ever since I can remember. So after my punishment, when I was older, I would usually leave the house and sneak over to the church. That's where I taught myself how to read music and play the organ. But one night I came in the door and two men grabbed me and tied my hands behind my back. I looked up to see my mother and the housekeeper looking down upon me my mother said she couldn't deal with living with a hell sent demon anymore. The housekeeper said I can't keep a piece of worthless shit around the house anymore."Erik let out a shaky breath and I rubbed his arm soothingly. He continued "so one of the two men knocked me out and when I woke up I was in a cage. Every day people would come to stare and laugh at me so I would hide my face, but if I did I was whipped and shoved up against the cage bars". A tear slipped down his cheek and I kissed it away and gave him a sideways hug but still he continued with his tale "so one night I murdered the watchman and escaped with Madame Giry's help. I never forget that day, he deserved to die but I'm not one to play god and kill someone" I looked up and him and he smirked "I'm not as scary and bad as people say I've only murdered 2-3 people but they all had it coming. I killed only murders rapists" I looked at Erik in shock "I let my temper get the best of me every time I'm working hard on it though" he smiled sadly I spoke softly "Erik no matter how made you may get no matter what you do I will always love you, you are my life and I'm here to stay and I love you" he stared at me in awe and then kissed me with such a passion I had never seen before "I love you Christine" he whispered burying his face in my hair "and I love you Erik" he lifted his face and looked out the window "we're here Christine"

CLIFFY LOL next ch. up soon hopefully well did I do well REVIEW and ill give u a smexy phantom lol


	2. Chapter 2

Well heres the next chapter

Cpov

I squinted to make out shapes in the darkness, but the closer we got the more features I could make out. It was a secluded little house with an abundance of land and gardens. The house was big almost like a castle out of one of the fairytales my father used to read to me as a girl. The carriage stopped in front of the house and Erik stepped out and grabbed our things and set them down. He reached in for my hand and I got out and he wrapped an arm securely around my waist. "Love, I will only be a moment wait here" he said then disappeared to say something to the driver. I took a big lungful of air, the sweet smells of spring assaulting my senses. Erik's arm wrapped around my waist and led me to the front door, he knocked swiftly, and the door swung open. An elderly man with salt and pepper stepped out "Erik is it really you" he whispered. Erik smiled slightly "yes Sam it's me". The two embraced and the happiness rolled off them in waves. "It's good to see an old friend" the old man said. "Oh I am so rude my name is Samuel Wilson" he out stretched his hand to me. I took it firmly and introduced myself "I'm Christine Daae it's a pleasure to meet you". "Come let us go inside" we followed Samuel into his house. "Well have you two had anything to eat?" Erik shook his head, "well then I'll ask Helen to make something".

He left the room and I turned to the sound of Erik's voice "Christine will you be happy here for the time being" he said to me with a concerned look in his eyes. "As long as I'm with you I'll be happy Erik". His eyes lit up and pulled me into a hug. We heard footfalls approaching and turned in Sam's direction "Erik how about you get yours and Christine's things and put them in your old room?"Erik nodded once and placed a kiss on my forehead and left. I smiled at Sam and he gestured for me to come over "here let's wait in the dining room for Erik and don't worry I'm too old to bite" he winked and I laughed softly. I followed him down the hall to a quaint room with a table, chairs, and some paintings. I took a seat at the table and so did Sam "so how did you meet Erik" he asked. "He was my voice teacher and I fell in love with him" deciding to spare him the gory story. "how do you know Erik?" I asked. "Well you know his past right" I nodded sadly "well I worked at the church where he played frequently so when he didn't come anymore I didn't know what happened to him until I saw him wandering the streets around the opera house one night so I took him home with me and he stayed for a while." Then a look of confusion swept across 's face "but then one night he left…and never returned….well until now." Sam smiled at me and said "you know I haven't seen Erik smile once in all the time he stayed here but when you're at his side he can't seem to stop he's very lucky to have found you". This simple sentence brought a smile to my face "Mr. Wilson it's the other way around I'm lucky to have found him, he makes my soul soar and my heart race, he makes me feel alive and loved, I love more than you can imagine; I would be lost without him."

A voice behind me startled me "and I would be miserable without you love." I turned to see Erik in the doorway, he had heard me fawning over him, and a blush appeared on my cheeks. He walked over a placed a chaste kiss on my lips, and turned to Sam. "The room looks very nice; it's changed since I've been here." Sam winked "well hope it meets yours and Christine's comfort." Erik smiled and nodded. A stout woman with black hair with touches of gray walked in with a soup pot and two bowls. "This is my lovely wife Helen". Helen smiled at us and said "pleasure to meet you both….. Why Erik is that you". Erik smiled "yes ma'am, good to see you again Helen" and he gave her a one armed hug. I stood up and gave the warm woman a hug a well, but before I could pull away Helen whispered in my ear "take care of Erik he loves you, ya know". I smiled brightly and leaned down and said loud enough for everyone to hear " I could spend my entire life loving him and I would never get bored, that's how wonderful he is to me" I sat back down next to Erik and placed my hand on his knee. He jumped in shock then relaxed and placed his large hand on my small one. We all eat the warm stew silently. During the meal once and awhile I would squeeze his knee lovingly, which he returned with an eager squeeze. After a while Sam stood and said he was retreating to bed, and that we should do the same.

Erik took my hand and led me up a large staircase to a room with a large oak door he opened it and I gasped. There was a large bed adorned with blue bedding and a large window overlooking a lake. And there were books on shelves and a piano in the corner. Erik turned to me and blushed "um" he stuttered. I had never seen Erik nervous "ill step outside so you can change."I nodded in his direction and went to our suitcases I took of my cloak and dress leaving me in me chemise went over to the door and opened it and there stood Erik looming over me "I'm don't ill stand out here and wait until your done changing" I said with a blush, he walked in and shut the door behind him. I walked down the hall to a window and looked at the stars. I was smiling and looking outside when I heard some grunting and cursing. Without thinking I burst open the door to Erik's room to find him sitting on the floor clutching his hand. I moved quickly over to him and took his hurt hand in mine shards of glass stuck out here and there; I turned my head to see the broken window. I turned my face back to his uncovered one, and saw his eyes filled with pain and sadness. "Erik what happened" I asked in a whisper. "Christine, I know you don't love me, so spare the pain and let me be I can't let you keep pretending". I gasped "how after all the times I've told you I love you that you don't believe me".

He shuddered and said "because you are beautiful, sweet, and kind; you don't deserve someone like me". He looked up at me tears falling over the brim of his eyes. My heart shattered seeing him like this, I held his hand tighter. I lifted him up onto the bed, and lay down next to him. He turned away, so I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are one of the best people I have ever met, you are caring, a genius, and I love you" I turned him towards me and put his head on my chest. "I love you, never doubt that, I will never leave you; and just because you have that mask doesn't make you any less handsome to me". He looked up at me with a small smile on his face "you are the most perfect person I have ever met Christine, you truly are an angel". I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the head and whispered "as much as I would like to lay here forever with you I need to fix your hand, by the way what happened". I stood up and went over to the trunk and grabbed a bandage, thank god I had packed them. "I was upset so I punched the window" he said sheepishly. I sat down on the bed and took his hand in my own and started picking the glass out, he didn't make a sound or wince while I was working on him. "ok all don't, but please be careful I can't stand seeing you hurt, love" I kissed him on the lips and laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled the covers up. "I love you Christine, sweet dreams" I smiled "I love you, my Erik".


	3. help?

Hey guys I know it's been a really long time since I've updated but a lot has changed since I started and know I really want to get back into my writing and especially this story so I'm interested in finding a beta reader whom I can send my chapters to before I publish so they can be as good as they can for my readers

Thank you so much,

(p.s if you are interested in being my beta please msg me as soon as you can )


End file.
